The Story of a Girl: Don't Leave Me
by Kawaii Natsuki-chan
Summary: Cloud breaks up with Tifa and Zack comes to her rescue. "If I haven't already said so, you look gorgeous tonight… oh and sexy did I mention sexy?"
1. Break Ups Cut Down Deep

"Cloud…?"

"Hm…?"

"It's him again. My father…"

"Tell me."

"I still miss my father, is it wrong of me to keep dwelling on his death?"

"Not at all." Cloud waited for a response from the dark haired girl but after a few minutes of awkward silence he decided to speak up. "Tifa, listen… if you ever need to talk about it or you just want to cry. I'm here for you. And I always will be. You can count on me, I won't leave you. I promise you that I'll never leave your side. You've been more than an amazing friend and more than an amazing girlfriend. I want to return the favour. Trust me."

"Hmph, than you should know me better than that." The girl shaped her flawless face into a pout and then looked up at him with a smirk on her face. "I'm too strong to cry."

"Heh, that's the Tifa I know." Cloud said as he wrapped his right arm around her waist. "Come on let's get you home."

Since the death of her father Tifa was left an orphan with no close relatives or other family members. Cloud, her childhood friend who lived alone offered her a place with him. Soon after she moved into his apartment the two became inseparable and made it official that they would be a couple.

**Later That Night**

Lying on her side of their bed Tifa's face lit up as soon as she heard the bedroom door open.

"Finally coming to bed Cloud?" She said as she sat up on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired from looking over all of the deliveries that I'm supposed to get done by the end of the week." Cloud, ran a delivery business. The Strife Delivery Service it was called and it wasn't particularly the best paying job but it helped pay the bills while Tifa worked in the bar that her father once owned. The 7thHeaven was the once place that she couldn't bear to spend too much time in. There were just too many memories of her father there. Cloud wanted to sell the bar for extra money but Tifa wasn't sure that she was ready for that even with all of the memories that it gave her.

"Don't work yourself too hard 'kay? Come here." Tifa patted to the left side of the bed that was waiting to be occupied by her one love. Cloud took off his shirt and started to climb into bed. Tifa felt her face flush from the sight of Cloud's built body.

"Enjoying the view?" He chuckled.

"I-I wasn't looking!" Tifa flustered.

"But I want you to…" He said in a seductive voice as he started to lean over her body wrapped in the thin sheets.

"Cloud…" She breathed as he situated himself on top of her.

"Tifa just… relax…" He whispered into her ear as he started kiss her neck lovingly.

"Cloud, I love you. Please don't leave me. I need you."

"I promise I won't leave you Tifa. I won't." His hands started to move down to her chest and to the bottom of her shirt. She felt his hands slip inside her shirt and onto her breast. She closed her eyes and moaned softly letting go of the worries and doubts that she'd ever had for him and herself. All of her troubles slipped away with every touch and kiss he gave her.

**A Month Later**

"Cloud please be careful with your deliveries 'kay?"

"I will, take care until then Tifa."

"Goodbye Cloud." Cloud kissed Tifa on the lips and swung his legs onto his motorcycle and gave her one last nod before driving off.

*Sigh* Well a week alone won't be so bad she thought to herself before heading back into the bar to open up for business. In Midgar people came in and out of the bar at any time of the day. It was homey for Tifa to work at the bar. Her regulars consisted of her long-time friend Barret and Vincent. She loved mingling with the customers; it was a good way to relieve her stress.

Tifa was taking out a couple of pitchers and mugs to prepare for the rush when she heard the door's bell tinkle open. Tifa who was trained to always be on guard immediately looked up, it was just a little too early for customers even for her regulars. A saw a tall guy with broad shoulders walk into the bar with heavy footsteps. From afar she would have thought that it was Cloud except for the height difference. He sat down on the stool in front of Tifa.

"Hey there." The stranger said with a grin.

"Hello, what can I get you?" Tifa said that line so often that it was a routine and habit to her.

"Give me whatever's good, unless you're good than maybe I'd like some of you." The dark haired guy said with a wink.

"One cold beer coming right up" Tifa said with a light laugh.

"So, what's your name cutie?"

"I'd prefer it if you'd cut back on the flirting." She said with a smile as she placed his glass in front of him.

"Boyfriend?" He asked before taking a sip.

"Yep." Leaning on the counter she watched as he drank his beer. He finished and placed his glass down with a clunk on the counter.

"The name's Zack Fair just moved here for Soldier."

"Soldier huh? Impressive."

"Impressed? I can show you some other things that'd impress you even more. By the way I'm not just any Soldier. I'm a First Class Soldier." Zack said proudly.

"Ooh? So tell me _Zack _what kind of First Class Soldier is interested in a girl from the slums like me?"

"Well honestly I was just walking around getting to know the place when I stumbled across a place called 7th Heaven. I guess I found an angel huh? But you know… _we_ could make a piece of Heaven on Earth." He said with his smothering blue eyes.

"Nice try Soldier boy." Tifa said while turning around before he could catch her blush.

"Aww not even a blush? Playing hard to get?"

"Nope, like I said earlier I have a boyfriend." She stated.

"All's fair in love in war." Zack said putting his hands up in defense.

"We'll see." Tifa said turning back to her pitchers and mugs.

"Hey you still haven't told me your name." But before Tifa could say anything a large figure stormed through the door.

"Tifa! Long time no see! How is my girl doing?" Barret hollered loudly making his way over to the counter.

"You just saw me yesterday before closing." Tifa said as Barrat embraced her in for a hug.

"Well I still miss you."

"The regular?"

"You know me too well Tiffs." Barret took a seat beside Zack. "And who are you?"

"The name's Zack Fair. First Class Soldier. It's a pleasure to meet one of Tifa's friends." Tifa was slightly annoyed at how he used her name was leisurely and how he had to boast his title.

"Soldier huh?" Barret looked over at Tifa. "Hey, Tiffs don't tell me you dumped Spikes for this guy."

"Barret!" Tifa whined handing him his drink.

"I'm just kidding Tiffs, you and Spikes have history together." Downing his drink in a gulp he stood up from his seat. "Well I've got to go pick up Marlene from Yuffie's place so I'll see you later Tiffs."

"Take care Barret." Tifa called to Barret. She watched him walk out the door only to poke his head back in.

"Hey yo Soldier!"

"Yoo…" Zack turned around to call back.

"Keep your hands off Tifa! Otherwise you're in for a present and it's not going to be nice!" Barret disappeared without another word. Tifa stood there laughing.

"So… I take it you and your guy are pretty serious?" Zack said with a little disappointment in his voice.

"It hasn't been that long but I'd like to think of it that way."

"Well good luck and I wish you the best." Zack got up from his stool and proceeded to walk out of the bar before turning back once more.

"Yes?" Tifa stood there confused. The Soldier Zack walked up to her and stopped so close to her that she could see every detail in his handsome face. The height difference made it hard for her to keep staring up at him. He suddenly leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"See you later." He said coolly before walking out of the bar without even glancing back leaving a dumbfounded Tifa standing there.

For the rest of the week every morning Tifa would be greeted by Zack and his charm. The both of them got to know each other pretty well but Tifa was cautious as to not lead Zack on. Besides Tifa already had a man of her own and she was anticipating for his return.

**Next Week Monday Evening**

Tifa was slaving away at the sink trying her best to finish the load of dishes so that she could head back to Cloud's and her apartment. He'd be back by tonight, she was sure of it. Maybe he'd surprise her back at their apartment. She sighed at the thoughts that were playing through her mind. If only Cloud could be a _little _bit more romantic than everything would be perfect. The front door of the bar tinkled signalling a new customer. Tifa could have sworn that she'd flipped over the Open sign. Or maybe it was Cloud!

"Look at you Miss Lockhart, still here?" To Tifa's dismay it was only Zack.

"The sign says we're closed for tonight Zack." Tifa said with a chuckle.

"And yet the door's still open." He said tilting his head towards the door. "Waiting for someone?"

"Maybe." Tifa said before turning back to her dishes.

"Well I'm here now so what did you want to do? Hmm? Or maybe I should just lock the door and take you upstairs?" Zack's eyes flashed with a mischievous smirk.

"Zack, upstairs is the cellar," Tifa whined. "I'm waiting for my boyfriend he should be coming home tonight."

"Aww I see I see. Well then I guess I should go." Zack said looking down at his feet. "I'll see you tomorrow perhaps?"

"Don't you always?" Tifa said playfully.

"Heh, well goodnight Tiffs." Zack slowly started to step backwards with his hands in his pockets. Tifa turned around.

"Goodnight Zack, take care." Tifa turned back to the sink.

"See ya hotty." Tifa could hear his supressed laughter.

"ZACK! Get back here mister!" Tifa whipped the towel onto the counter top.

"CATCH YOU LATER TIFA!" Zack called as he made a dash for the front door.

"Kyaa, Zack you are one trouble maker." Tifa grumbled to herself as she finished up on the last of the dishes. Well I guess it's time to actually close up for tonight. Cloud's probably back at the apartment by now. Tifa thought to herself. As she walked to the front door to lock up a figure appeared in front of the door.

"Cloud!" Tifa exclaimed with joy as she flung the door open and jumped into Clouds arms. "Cloud I missed you! I was just about to head back to the apartment. Let's go, you can tell me about your deliveries and how they went." Tifa grabbed Clouds hands but he resisted and wouldn't budge from his spot. "Cloud what's wrong?"

"Tifa… we should talk." Cloud said avoiding her gaze.

"Sure, we can talk as soon as we head back home."

"No Tifa! I mean now." Cloud raised his voice slightly. Tifa felt her breath go shallow and her heart started to thump hard against her chest. "I mean Tifa… Let's just talk here inside." Cloud's voice softened.

"Sure thing." Tifa said stiffly, she opened the door hesitantly and walked inside taking a seat at one of the customer tables. Cloud followed and sat down looking at Tifa in the eye for the first time since his arrival. "So you wanted to talk?" Tifa asked cautiously.

"Tifa, I'm breaking up with you. It's just not working out I'm really sorry." Cloud said abruptly avoiding her gaze once again.

"Well that was blunt… What do you mean it's not working out? Everything's going fine right now, you, and me, the business! Everything's perfect! How are things not working out?" Tifa fought the urge to sob and cry in front of Cloud. She was stronger than this she knows she is. She's held everything in for so long. She's not going to break it now. Not a chance.

"I found someone else. Its Aerith… we've reconnected. We ran into each other while I was doing my deliveries. I stayed at her place and it just hit me as to how much she understands me in ways that you don't. And I realized how much I truly love her. I never stopped loving her. I'm sorry that I hurt you Tifa I really am. You're one of my closest friends and you always will be but I can't keep denying the fact that I'm still in love with Aerith."

"Cloud… you told me you got over her… it's been years since she's broke _your _heart!"

"Tifa I'm sorry. I just don't feel the same for you anymore."

"Are you sure you even felt anything to begin with?" Tifa snapped.

"I thought I did… but I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"How could you…?" Tifa stared off into the distance not really addressing the question to anyone in particular. She felt soulless. After a few minutes Cloud broke the silence.

"There's another thing… I don't think it's alright for you to stay with me anymore. I can arrange for Barret to take you in for a while and maybe even Yuffie. They'll help you get back on your feet. But I'd like it if you'd move out by tomorrow morning." Cloud waited for a response from Tifa but with no luck she just sat there and stared off into a place behind Cloud's head. "I'm sorry Tifa." Cloud got up from the table and walked out of the door and out of Tifa's life. A few moments later she could hear his motorcycle drive off in the direction of their once apartment.

Tifa got up from her chair only to find herself meet the cold ground. Tifa get yourself off of the floor. You're stronger than this. Tifa you're strong! Tifa kept telling herself this but that's not how she felt. She felt the tears well up in her eyes blurring her vision. The first tear drop fell and the rest betrayed her. She brought her legs up to her chest and hugged them. She sobbed and cried without caring if anyone saw or heard her. She cried not only because of Cloud but also for the loss of her mother and her father. The only person she really had left was Cloud and he left too.

"Why did you guys have to go…? You promised you wouldn't leave me!" Tifa cried up at the ceiling. "Doushite? Ne? Doushite? Why am I the one that everyone leaves? Father… mom… please help me." Tifa sat there crying, she could feel her eyes puff up.

Warms arms wrapped around her from behind, she turned around to meet Zack's face.

"Hey there beautiful." Zack said softly. Tifa felt the tears build up again and she buried her face into her chest and cried. Zack didn't know what to say so he just sat there with her and held her until she fell asleep from exhaustion.

**The Next Morning**

Tifa opened her eyes and immediately the memory of Cloud breaking up with her filled her mind. She wanted to cry but she felt like she's spent all of her tears on last night's crying spree. Her eyes felt super puffy and she just didn't want to face life today so she tried to go back to sleep.

She pulled the blanket over her head and she realized how it didn't smell like her blanket. She immediately jolted out of bed.

"Where… am I…?" She asked herself.

"Hey, you're awake," Zack appeared from behind her fully dressed in a t-shirt that hugged his chest showing his muscular built and a pair of black jeans. "How about you come out for some breakfast, I'm sure you're starving."

"Where am I?" Tifa asked again.

"You're at my place."

"You have a house in Midgar?"

"No not really, it's my quarters in the Shinra building."

"How did I get here?"

"I carried you," Zack answered bluntly. "Now let's go get something to eat." Zack didn't wait for a response; instead he picked Tifa up into his arms and carried her out of the bedroom and into the dining area… Bridal style, he smirked at that thought. He looked down to see Tifa with her eyes squeezed shut and her face flushed. He felt pleased that he was able to make her blush. Zack pulled out a chair with his foot and placed Tifa down into it. Tifa looked at all of the food that Zack had prepared and then up at his smiling face.

"I'm not hungry." Tifa stated stubbornly. The smile turned into a frown.

"Hey now, I worked hard on all of this food. At least eat something… please?" His voice went from agitation to concern.

"I'm sorry…" Tifa whispered. Tifa got up from her chair and walked to the kitchen area.

"Hey where are you going?" Zack called out to her but got no response. Zack decided to leave her to her thoughts. She'll eat when she wants to he thought. He grabbed a Dumbapple that he had brought over from Banora and bit into it. His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a loud thump and a clatter on the ground.

Zack ran into the kitchen area where the sound had come from to find a pale Tifa lying in a soon to be pool of blood. He saw the blood stained knife on the ground beside her. Her left wrist was slit and it didn't look good.

"TIFA! HOLD ON!" Zack immediately ran to his phone and dialled for Shinra's on site medical team. "Tifa, hold on please… I beg you. Don't leave me." Zack held her pale face into his chest as he whispered those words into her hair.

**Later That Evening**


	2. The Truth Hurts

"_I beg you… don't leave me." _

"_Cloud? Of course I won't leave you, what a silly thing to say. Cloud, you're so warm I want to stay in your arms like this forever."_

**The Next Day**

Zack walked into the Care Centre of the Shinra building holding a vase filled with assorted colourful flowers. He knew which room he was looking for so he went directly to the one labeled with a bolded 7. He peeked through the window and saw that Tifa was still asleep. He opened the door slowly not wanting to disturb her rest.

He placed the vase on her table side with a soft clunk. He looked over and saw Tifa shift in the bed.

"C-cloud... I won't leave, I pro…mise…" Zack looked at her with sad eyes as she mumbled and slurred in her sleep.

"And that's my cue to leave." Zack sighed to himself. He turned around and started to walk towards the door.

"Cloud?" Tifa jolted up and looked around the room.

"Tifa!" Zack exclaimed turning back towards her. "How are you? I was so worried."

"Where's Cloud?" When Zack didn't answer she started to get more anxious. "Zack, where's Cloud? He was here for me when I tried to suicide! I know he was! He held me in his arms I know he did! Cloud came back for me! Zack what did you do to make him leave?"

"He left Tifa, he told me to look after you until you woke up. He said to take better care of yourself otherwise he'd be angry." Zack lied.

Tifa calmed down and lay back down slowly. She smiled to herself. She looked so relieved and content. She wasn't just smiling her heart was smiling. That made Zack feel so sad at happy at the same time. Something about the thought her being abandoned by Cloud made Zack want to run to her and wrap his arms around her. He needed to let her know that he would always be there for her. She doesn't have to be hurt anymore.

"That Cloud always worrying." She laughed softly.

"By the way Tifa you're going to be staying with me in the Shinra building for a while until you are stable physically and mentally, doctor's orders.

"What? No I'm fine I really am!"

"Says the girl who tried to suicide the other night…" Zack smirked whiling crossing his arms.

"Are you sure it's the doctor's orders and not yours?" Tifa asked playfully.

"I may have requested it…"

"I have to find Cloud as soon as I'm better though."

"I'll help you."

**The Next Day**

"This is your room from now on; I'll move my stuff out of here later. Just make yourself at home. Shinra had people bring your stuff over while you were recovering." Zack showed Tifa her room which wasn't so bad. It was really clean, well of course it was Shinra had housekeeping done every few days to ensure than their top soldier wasn't living in bad conditions.

"Thanks Zack, but I won't get too comfortable. I'm sure Cloud will want me out of this 'rehabilitation center' as soon as possible." Tifa joked.

"This isn't a rehabilitation center, it's your new home so get used to it," Zack said indifferently before walking out of her room to go into the kitchen to grab a Dumbapple. "Geez Zack when are you going to tell her the truth?"

Tifa walked into the kitchen area to find Zack munching on a purple apple.

"Don't try anything little lady I hid all of the knives and sharp objects."

"Funny. What's that you're eating?" Tifa nodded towards the purple thing.

"An apple from Banora."

"So pretty!"

"Heh, the apple?" Zack asked pointing to his bitten apple.

"Hehe, no silly the eyes." Tifa giggled.

Zack tossed his apple core into the trash can and washed his hands quickly. He approached Tifa slowly keeping his eyes on her tiny figure. Damn she looked so vulnerable for a second there. He was playing dirty thoughts in his mind. All of the things he could do to her… she'd be in ecstasy.

She could feel his eyes wander on her body. She felt so naked and exposed just standing there. He was so much taller and stronger than her. She was afraid of him for a second. She felt like his prey and he was the predator. He smirked at her; it looked so feral and lewd.

"You like them? Then take a closer looked." He breathed the words out in a sultry manner. He leaned his face into hers. She stared into his eyes as they left her helplessly hypnotized. He was so close to her now… she felt so comfortable.

He saw her eyes flutter and her lips part slightly. He saw his chance and he pressed his lips onto hers softly, afraid that if he was any rougher she'd break away from his touch. His right hand tilted her face up and she angled her head to kiss him back.

She felt his lips crash down onto hers and immediately she gave in to his touch. His touch and warmth was so familiar. She felt so natural with him. She loved it. But… what about Cloud? I can't do this she thought…

He felt her hands press up against his chest. She was trying to break off from him. He stopped reluctantly but he didn't want to scare her any more than he already had.

"Zack, I'm sorry… I can't do this to Cloud he's still waiting for me. He's coming back for me as soon as I regain my health. He came back to me in my greatest time of need. I can't just betray him like that." Tifa said eyes glazing over.

"Tifa he's not coming back." Zack broke the news to her. He knew she wasn't going to take this well but it was now or never.

"What are you talking ab- Zack that's impossible. He held me in his arms and told me not to leave him while I was dying. He's the reason I fought to live. I heard his voice, I felt his warmth. He was the one who brought me back to life. He's my only reason for living! Don't you dare say that! You don't know him!" Tifa said defensively.

Zack walked up to Tifa and embraced her the same way he did when she was bleeding to her death in his arms. Closing his eyes he recited something that made his heart ache.

"Tifa, hold on please… I beg you. Don't leave me..." Zack whispered those same words in the same voice and tone that he had on that day.

"Zack… those were the same words that Cloud said to me." The embraced Tifa looked up at Zack with teary eyes. His words sounded so urgent and sincere, her heart felt like it broke again.

"Tifa… you don't understand," His voice sounded urgent and his face was stressed at the fact that Tifa couldn't put the pieces together. "He never came back for you Tifa, it was me. I was the one who saved you; it was my voice you heard. I was the one who held you in my arms. I was the one who came for you. It was me. And I'm sorry if that disappoints you. I'm so sorry for your loss Tifa and I can't make any promises but I'm trying my best to be here for you." Zack held her face in his hands. Her face was so tiny and frail. She looked so broken.

"I see… I guess I was so deranged that I convinced myself of something that never happened. I'm sorry." Tifa said looking away from his face.

"Don't be sorry Tifa it was never your fault." Zack held her close into his chest again and she held him back, pressing her face into his chest. Her hands clutched at his shirt as her shoulders shook slightly. Zack could feel the tears go through his shirt.

Zack didn't push her away or moved from their spot. He simply stood there and let he cry into his chest as he hugged her. Soon she fell down onto her knees and cried and once again Zack held her close like he did on the night that Cloud broke her heart.

"I'll make your new heart Tifa, you can have mine…" Zack whispered to her as she cried.


	3. Snow White

"_This apple looks really delicious." Tifa held the perfectly shaped red apple in her hands turning it with her fingers to admire it._

"_Why don't you take a bite...? It's delicious." A girl in a pink dress with a matching bow in her hair cooed at Tifa softly. _

_Hmm, who is she and why does she look so familiar?_

"_Oh why not, I'm sure one bite wouldn't hurt and I am starving." Tifa giggled before bringing the apple up to her lips to take a bite._

"_Ahaha yes! I've done it!" _

"_Done what? I haven't even taken a bite yet!" Tifa turned from her apple to the laughing girl._

"_Ooh… I'm sorry as you were." The girl waved her hands to encourage Tifa to take a bite._

"_No, you first I insist." Tifa handed the girl the apple._

"_No I couldn't possibly do such a thing." The girl pushed the apple back towards Tifa._

"_No!" Tifa threw the apple at the girl._

"_You do know that I have a basket full of them right?"_

"_Yeah so then you eat it toothpick." The girl sighed before turning behind her to call to someone in the nearby bush._

"_Huntsman get out here now!" A broad shouldered figure with blonde hair rose out from the bush._

"_Cloud? What the heck are you doing here?" Tifa asked bewildered._

"_Aerith you needed me?" He looked down at Aerith completely ignoring Tifa._

"_Cloud she won't eat the apple! Make her eat the apple!" Aerith whined._

"_As you wish." Cloud made his way over to Tifa and pinned her to the ground._

"_Cloud what are you doing?" Tifa asked while struggling underneath him._

"_Aerith bring the apple." Aerith sat down near the top of Tifa's head and began to stuff one of her poisoned apples down her throat._

"_Umghh st-opsff!" _

"_Aerith?" Cloud said cooly._

"_Yes?"_

"_That's not going to fit in her mouth; perhaps a slice of the apple would be better."_

"_Yes! Smart!"_

"_I'm still here! Get off of me!" Tifa screamed at the top of her lungs. Cloud threw the apple into the air and sliced it into little pieces with his Buster sword while sitting on top of Tifa. Ironically a piece of the apple fell straight into her mouth and she swallowed it out of pure reflex._

"_Ahaha! That'll teach you to shut your big mouth!" Aerith laughed to herself. "Come Cloud, we must leave before someone discovers her body."_

"_Right." The two took off into the woods and left the woozy Tifa on the ground._

_Why is everything spinning? Why is everything going black? I feel… sleepy… _

_Along came a handsome young prince by the name of Zack, he was walking through the woods to look for game to hunt and practice his hunting skills when he spotted a beautiful maiden on the ground. _

_Her long dark hair was spread out behind her head and her face was as pale as snow. His eyes wandered all over her body. _

"_Hello to you babe," Zack chuckled. After nudging her a couple of times he realized that she wasn't going to wake up any time soon. "Ooh, what luscious lips you have, all the better for me to kiss you."_

_Zack started to lean down, Tifa could feel his skin pressed against her. His lips felt so real. She felt herself give in to his touch. She wanted more._

"_My prince…" Tifa murmured…_

Zack pulled back from Tifa.

"My prince? And just what are you dreaming about Sleeping Beauty?"

"Gah!" Tifa shot right up. Zack was sitting beside her on her bed and looking at her with a smirk. His cute and charming smirk. _Oh gosh how I hate that smirk with the burning intensity of twenty thousand meteors. _

Tifa instinctively reach up to touch her lips.

"Yep, you kissed me." Zack answered as if reading her mind.

"I did not! You came onto me!" Tifa felt herself blush.

"Ohh is that a blush? Did I finally make Miss Lockhart blush? No way!" Zack teased her.

"YOU CAME ONTO ME! I DIDN'T KISS YOU!" Tifa whined really loudly competing with the sound of Zack's laughing.

"Doesn't matter princess, you kissed me back. So tell me what were you dreaming about? So I'm your prince huh?" Zack asked raising an eyebrow.

"You are most definitely not my prince and what I dreamt about is none of your business!" Tifa started pushing Zack off of the bed and out of her bedroom door. He turned around and looked down at the fuming Tifa.

"Hey no worries, I'm sure whatever you were dreaming about, it was one heck of a dream." Zack winked.

"Huh uh keep telling yourself that." Tifa proceeded to push him out of her door. He walked out with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head.

"I will and hurry up and come out for some breakfast. Stop oversleeping Sleeping Beauty." Zack called down as he walked away.

"IT WAS SNOW WHITE AND I'LL SLEEP AS MUCH AS I WANT!" Tifa slammed her door. She immediately gasped and covered her mouth. _Oh no, I'll never hear the end of it. _

"WHOA HO HO! WHAT WAS THAT? DID I HEAR SNOW WHITE?"

"SHUT UP!" Tifa opened her door and screamed at Zack before slamming her door shut again. She crawled back into bed and brought the covered back over her head. _Why! _Tifa sobbed as she tried to fall back asleep but with no prevail.

_Hey, he isn't a bad kisser._ Tifa thought mischievously to herself.


	4. Late Night Intruder

"Do you know how vulnerable you are right now?"

"I'm not vulnerable at all."

"Yes… you are…" Tifa could feel his hot breath against her ear and it was slowly moving down to her neck.

"Zack…" Tifa started to move from under Zack attempting to budge free.

"Don't resist me Tifa… This can be painless if you do as I say." Zack looked at Tifa with a hardened facial expression.

"You can't force me to do something that I don't want to!" Tifa placed both of her hands on his chest and was trying to push him off of her.

"Watch me!" Zack grabbed her skinny wrists and held them beside her head. "Don't make this hard on me. I'm going to take care of you whether you like it or not."

"Zack please don't do this to me. I don't want it!"

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Get off of me!"

"No, if I get off of you then you'll just run off into your room and lock the door!"

"I'll call the police!"

"Stop being ridiculous Tifa!"

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" Tifa screamed at him.

"Why won't you just take it?" Zack screamed back.

"Be-cause…," Tifa was straining against his grip and weight. "I. Don't. Want To."

"Fine!" Zack got off of her and turned around for a few seconds. Tifa used this chance to get up from his now messy bed and straightened out her clothes and pulled down her shirt. Before she could even respond he came at her and pushed her up against the wall. She felt his warm lips crash down onto hers.

"Zack…" Tifa opened her mouth to breathe his name and that's when he saw his chance. She felt his tongue enter her mouth along with a little something that was foreign. He thrust his tongue down her throat and brought his hands up her shirt. She gasped at his touch and the way his rough big hands caressed her breast. Zack broke the kiss.

"Done." Zack smirked to himself and walked out of his room.

"Wh-what was that?" Tifa asked a little disappointed walking behind him.

"Oh nothing it's just that you took your pills without even realizing it." Zack said nonchalantly.

"I did not!" Tifa then thought back to the beginning of the kiss. _He put the pill in his mouth and transferred it into mine!_ "Zack I can't believe you!"

"Sorry Tifa, it had to be done." Zack shrugged and laughed to himself.

"So that kiss didn't mean anything…?"

"I told you I could force you into taking your meds." Zack brought his hands up behind his head.

"Zack I hate you!" Tifa's disappointment turned into anger.

"I did it because I care! Don't you want to get better?"

"I don't need you to take care of me! I can take of myself!"

"Yeah right, says the girl who recently tried to take her own life!" Zack rolled his eyes.

"Don't touch me. Don't look at me. Don't talk to me." Tifa turned to get away from Zack but she felt a grip on her wrist once again.

"I'll do whatever I please." Zack pulled her in and brought his face close to hers. His face was so serious. Tifa was a little surprised he was usually so light hearted. Tifa tried to outdo his serious face.

"Not with me you won't." Tifa snarled at him.

"Especially with you, I'll do anything I want to you and your little body…" Zack smirked at her. She felt her heart beat against her chest. His smirk was so feral it kind of intimidated her but she couldn't let him win.

"That's what you think huh? Go ahead, try, I dare you." Tifa smirked back at him and pulled her wrist out of his grip. He let go still leaving his hand in midair. She gave him one last smirk before heading back to her room leaving him standing there.

**In The Middle of The Night**

Tifa was fast asleep when all of a sudden she felt a hand cover her mouth. Her eyes bolted open but it was so dark that all she could see was a dark figure. The figure got on top of her slowly.

Tifa tried to calmed down and gather her thoughts.

_Oh no, he probably wants to take my virginity away! Oh gosh please anything but that! Where the heck is Zack when you need him? I can't scream his hands over my mouth and if I resist he'll probably get off on that because this rapist is probably sick in the head. What is a rapist even doing in Shinra? I can probably take him on… Yes Tifa you can beat this guy to a pulp! _

The figure removed his hand and brought his face close to hers and kissed her gently on the lips. Tifa struggled against his touch. She felt so violated and disgusted that a rapist was kissing her so tenderly. It felt too romantic. And then he whispered gently and seductively into her ear.

"Time for your pills…"

…

..

.

"ZACK GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"


	5. Books & Flowers

"Zack I appreciate you taking me out for the day." Tifa smiled as she walked by the colourful shop displays.

"It's no problem at all. SOLDIERs get discounts at just about any store and we have tons of money to spend so go nuts."

"That's okay, I have my own money."

"I insist I don't even spend my money so it's just building up. I don't have any bills to pay and I don't really go shopping for anything so I don't mind paying for your shopping spree today."

"Zack…," Tifa stopped and placed her hand on his chest. "That's sweet of you and I appreciate it but it's okay I have my own money to spend." Tifa smiled up at him.

"Yeah that's _if_ you had your money here with you today."

"Of course I have my money here with me today," Tifa reached into her pocket for her wallet only to find that it wasn't there. "Hold on, I think I must have dropped it somewhere." Tifa pivoted looking around to see if her wallet was lying on the ground nearby.

"Ahem…" Tifa turned towards the sound, Zack was holding her wallet between his middle finger and index finger nonchalantly waving it back and forth.

"Give it here Zack." Tifa said exasperatedly.

"Oh yeah here." Zack handed her the wallet. She eyed him suspiciously. Why was he complying?

"Thanks…" Tifa said slowly.

"No problem!" Zack grinned at her. "So where do you want to go?"

"Well, I already have a lot of clothes and I don't really want to waste money on things that I won't use often so how about we just head to the bookstore?"

"Fine by me."

**At The Bookstore**

"I'll be really quick so just wait here." Tifa turned to Zack.

"Hey I'll be right back 'kay? Washroom break." Zack said quickly before turning to leave.

"'Kay!" Tifa yelled after Zack.

_Hmm, I know exactly what I'm going to buy. _Tifa immediately found the book and brought it up to the cashier.

"How will you be paying for it today?"

"Cash."

"Okay that will be 15 gil please." Tifa opened her wallet to find all of her gil missing.

_What the- where could they be? _Tifa started to panic and then found the only visible thing in her wallet. A card, Tifa pulled the card out and inspected it. The cardholder was none other than the tricky Zack Fair. _I'm going to kill him!_

"I'm sorry I mean I'll be paying by… this thing?" Tifa slid the card over to the cashier.

_How does this thing even work?_

"Certainly, your price for this book is 5 gil" The cashier swiped the card and gave it back to her along with the book placed inside a plastic bag. "Have a good day Mrs. Fair."

"Uh… thanks." Tifa grabbed the bag and walked out of the store to wait for Zack.

_Talk about discount… whoa wait did she just call me Mrs. Fair? Well duh the card was Zack's but it didn't mean that I was his wife. _

**Zack**

_Got to find her something_

_Got to find her something_

_A necklace_

_Nah…_

_Clothes?_

_No…_

_Flowers! There's a stall selling flowers over there! I bet you she will love them._

Zack jogged over to the girl who was selling flowers and scanned the different flowers that the girl was selling. The yellow ones looked simple yet beautiful at the same time. Everything Tifa was.

"Hey, can I get a couple of those yellow ones?"

"They're 1 gil each." The girl said.

"Okay than give me 20." Zack wanted Tifa to be overwhelmed with flowers.

_Oh shizz, what if she's allergic? Aw man! Oh well, I guess we'll just have to find out._

"That will be 20 gil please." The girl chose 20 of the yellow flowers and wrapped them into a paper cone and handed him the big bouquet of flowers.

"Thanks." Zack said handing her 20 gils.

_Spare change is good, some places don't take cards. I guess there's no discount on flowers… _

"AERITH?" Zack finally really took in who was standing in front of him. He was so preoccupied with Tifa thoughts that he didn't realize that his ex-girlfriend was standing in front of him.

"Took you long enough silly." Aerith giggled.

"How are you?" Zack asked slightly appalled.

"Never better, and you?"

"Well I would say I'm doing fantastic."

"That's always good to hear." Aerith giggled again.

"So what have you been up to lately?" Zack asked out of pure curiosity.

"Well, I recently moved in with my boyfriend and we are just trying to enjoy our lives. I still sell flowers as you can see." She giggled again.

"That's great, well see you around Aerith." Zack turned to leave.

"Zack?" Aerith called out to him.

"Yeah?" Zack turned around.

"You should meet Cloud, he's really sweet and I'm sure you two would get along really well." Aerith smiled at him.

"One day. I'm kind of busy these days." Zack said truthfully.

"I can't wait until that day. Bye Zack!" Aerith swayed with her hands behind her back.

"See you." Zack waved at her and turned to run in the direction of the bookstore.

_Cloud… why does that sound so familiar…?_

_Cloud…_

_Cloud…_

_CLOUD!_

_Man I'm am so stupid! Cloud broke up with Tifa for Aerith!_

_What are the chances?_

Zack arrived to see Tifa sitting on a bench in front of the bookstore with her face buried into what seemed to be her new book. He crept up behind her and whispered into her ear.

"Hey there cutie." Tifa jolted upright and closed her book.

"Zack! There you are!" TIfa turned around to face a huge bouquet of yellow flowers. "I- for me…?" Tifa asked dumbstruck.

"Yes for you Miss Lockhart."

"Zack that's so sweet of you!" Tifa propped herself up onto the bench with her knees and leaned over to kiss Zack on the cheek.

"Is that a blush I see…?" Tifa teased him. Zack reached up to touch his burning skin.

"Let's go home Tifa." Zack said walking around the bench to stand beside her.

"Thanks Zack, you're a sweetheart. But I'm paying you back for the book."

"Hehe, I guess you found the card huh?" Zack grinned sheepishly.

"I sure did." Tifa folded her arms and looked up at him with a pout.

"Come on." Zack linked his left arm with hers and proceeded to carry the huge bouquet of flowers home.

"I don't think we have a vase that will fit those flowers Zack."

"Then I guess I'm just going to have to buy one." Tifa hit his arm playfully.

"You're cute," Zack stopped in his tracks and looked down at Tifa and planted a kiss on her nose. "Come on let's go find a huge vase!"

_He's so childish _Tifa couldn't help but giggle

_Man, what's with girls and that giggle… and what's the deal with Aerith and Cloud? Is that why she broke up with me?_


	6. A Shower For Two

"I'm hopping in the shower."

"Do whatever you want." Tifa said not looking up from her book.

"Want to join me?" Zack popped his head around the corner and smirked at her.

"No." Tifa said still not looking up from her book. Zack was a little aggravated that he didn't have an effect on her. Most girls would have usually jumped at any opportunity to be near him. Miss Lockhart here was quite the oddball.

Zack casually strode over to her with his towel hanging from his neck; he was in nothing but his boxers. _Come on, look at these abs babe. _

"Whatcha reading?" Zack asked leaning over the couch trying to read over her shoulder.

"Nothing that would interest you."

"Try me." Tifa rested her head on the couch back rest and looked up at him ignoring her book.

_Whoa doe eyes. _Zack blinked at her.

"Don't you have a shower to take?" Tifa asked him innocently.

"Yeah I do."

"Then shouldn't you get going?" Tifa moved away from his face and back to her book.

"Well yeah…," Zack snapped out of his dreamy state and tried to regain his cool. "But not without you!" Zack jumped over the couch and in front of Tifa. Before she could registered what had happened he had wrapped his towel around her neck and pulled her into him.

"Zack…" Tifa could barely breathe. He gave her a devilish grin and scooped her up in his arms and threw her over his shoulder.

"Zack put me down! Put me down now!" Tifa was struggling against his hold and resorted to using her book as a weapon. She brought the book down hard on his back.

"You know that doesn't hurt?" Zack proceeded to carry her into the bathroom.

"Zack let me go now! This is harassment!"

"No it isn't, I'm doing you a favour."

"How is this a favour?" Tifa continued to hit him with her book.

"I'm just trying to give you a shower and get you cleaned up."

"I had a shower this morning! And I'm not your pet! Put me down! ZAAAACK!" Tifa felt the change in temperature. She could feel the moist warm air and she could hear the shower already running.

"In you go!" Zack opened the shower door and threw her up against the wall. Tifa was doused with water and she could feel her clothes getting heavy from absorbing the water. She rubbed her eyes clear of water in time to see a half-naked Zack walk into the shower.

_Kyaa! I'm in a shower with a SOLDIER! This is too much!_

"Hello hottie." Zack's eyes gleamed as he started to push her up against the moist tiled wall.

"Zack, what are you doing?" Tifa's face was millimeters away from Zack's.

"Trying to turn you on, is it working?"

"Well points for bluntness and honestly huh?" She said while rolling her eyes but before she could say anything else he had decided not to wait any longer. His lips met hers and he was pushing up against her.

"Tifa…" Zack moved one of his hands up to her face and the other was on the arch of her back. She gave into him and decided to enjoy this moment. She dropped her book and wrapped her arms around his neck. She angled her face and kissed him back slowly. She put all of the feelings that she's ever had for Zack into that one kiss.

_Maybe I can just forget about Cloud… there's someone right in front of me. He's my saviour and angel. But, what if he's just doing this for the fun of it? What if he doesn't even like me back? _

Tifa broke the kiss and backed away from him. She looked at him in the face trying to decipher him, hoping to see if there was any hint of him loving her back.

_I wish I could read his mind…_

"Tifa, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing… I just…," Tifa sighed and opened the shower door and got out. "Enjoy your shower Zack." Tifa said gently before walking out of the bathroom.

"I _was_ enjoying it…" Zack said to himself quietly as he leaned up against the moist tiles. He looked down at the wet book and bent down to pick it up. He turned it over in his hand to read the title: _Getting Over Breakups and Coping With the Stress_

_Tifa Tifa Tifa Tifa Tifa… just get over Cloud… for your sake and mine. Please. This must have been the book from yesterday._

Zack got out of the shower and followed the trail of water into Tifa's room. He found her sitting on the ground by her bed curled up into a ball. He placed a fluffy towel over her wet body and pulled her in for a hug. He rested his chin on top of her head.

_It's just like before… _They both thought

Tifa closed her eyes and let a few tears drop.

"You don't have to cry anymore," Zack whispered to her. "If you're tired, I'll be strong for you."

"If I'm not strong for myself, no one will be." Tifa recited to herself.

_What a trooper _Zack grinned to himself.


	7. Halloween Special

"Zack… what are you dressed as…?"

"I'm a vampire how can you not see that?"

"No but why? You are an adult now, Halloween is for kids silly."

"You're just jealous that you don't have a costume, so that's why I bought you one." Zack held out a bag to Tifa.

"Whatever's in that bag I am so not wearing it." Tifa said pushing the bag away from her face so that she could see the TV screen. There was a horror movie marathon and what other way can you spend a Halloween night besides watching horror movies.

"Tifa, please wear it? I went out and chose a costume just for you. Please!" Zack whine to her.

"Zack no, I don't want to."

"What if I help you put it on…" Zack gave a seductive smile.

"Not in a million years."

"Please Tifa just this once can you do something super fun for me? Please it's Halloween, where's your Halloween spirit? Please Tifa I am begging you. Just this once please be a little fun just for me."

"I am fun."

"No you are not, you are boring." Zack started to sing that over and over until Tifa gave in.

"Alright fine, I'll do it. Give me that." Tifa grabbed the bag and walked into the bathroom to change. Zack of course followed.

"Do you need my help?" Zack grinned.

"I can change by myself!" Tifa slammed the bathroom door in his face.

**Later**

"Zack I am not coming out."

"Come on no one is going to see you besides me."

"Zack this costume is ridiculous I don't even know what it is."

"Come out and I'll tell you."

"No one's out there…?"

"Of course not don't be silly." Tifa opened the door and shuffled out of the bathroom trying not to trip on the dress that was flowing all the way down to the ground.

"Zack, be honest how do I look?" Tifa scrunched her face up.

"You look… absolutely hotter than I imagined!" Zack ran over and picked Tifa up and spun her around. "You look gorgeous Tifa!" Tifa was wearing a long white dress that flowed and showed a lot of her cleavage. It was lacey, sheer and form fitting to show all of her curves. It was just about any guy's dream dress to see his girl in.

Zack stopped abruptly and dipped Tifa, one of his hands had a strong grip on her waist and the other was cupping her face.

_I can't breathe… _Tifa thought, her face was so close to his and he was smirking so lustfully. Zack's fake fangs were visible. _Kyaa, it's like a movie!_

"You smell and look delicious…" Zack said softly.

"Oh you like it? It's a new shampoo that I found among my belongings Barret must have thrown it in there with my other stuff. I wasn't too sure on the scent at first but now I think I'm starting to l-" Zack's finger came up to Tifa's lips.

"Shh… try…," Zack's hand started to move slowly down to her jaw line… "Not…," His hand was now slowly tracing down her neck brushing away her loose hair. "To…," His hand was now tracing her décolletage and she could feel herself melting in his arms. "Scream…" Zack brought his lips down onto hers and then down her jawline. He kissed the nape of her neck and he slowly brought his lips lower on her neck. He kissed her tenderly and every time he kissed her the light feeling of his lips slightly brushing against her skin was ecstasy. Tifa closed her eyes and moaned softly at his touch and then her eyes shot open. She felt a sharp pain. Out of reflex she screamed. She tried to push Zack away but his grip on her tightened.

"Zack let me go!" Tifa struggled against him and he finally let go. She immediately brought her hands up to her neck and tried to inspect the spot that was throbbing.

"Sorry Miss Lockhart, I couldn't help myself."

"What did you do?"

"Just bit your neck that's all."

"W-why would you ever do such a thing?"

"Because I'm a vampire and you're my bride."

"Well that explains the long white dress, but you still didn't have to bite so hard!" Tifa exclaimed rubbing her throbbing neck.

"Like I said, you look delicious."

"So eat me don't bite so hard!" Zack's eyes shined as his smile turned lustful and lewd.

"That… can be arranged Miss Lockhart…" Tifa realized what she had just said.

"No! No! No! That's not what I meant! I take it back! Zack get away from me!" Tifa started backing up as Zack tried to advance on her.

"Sorry Tiffs but that was a green light." Zack chuckled darkly.

"Zack get away from me!" Zack grabbed Tifa and threw her over his shoulder once again and started walking her towards his bedroom.

Zack threw her onto his bed and then got on top of her. She looked into his feral blue eyes and tried to push away the butterflies that were forming in her stomach. _Why can't I resist those blue eyes?_

His hands ran down her body and this time she didn't fight back.

"Tifa?"

"Yes Zack.?" Tifa looked at him straight in the face and he did the same in return. Leaning in he whispered the words that made her melt to his every touch.

"Try not to scream…"


	8. What Would You Do To Win A Bet?

"Zack could you please stop it with the smothering?"

"Why?" Zack whined.

"Because it makes me uncomfortable." That was a lie. She kind of enjoyed it.

"Do I really?" Zack asked furrowing his brows.

"I don't know…" Tifa sighed.

"Fine fine, I'll stop from now on there will be no more affections from Mr. Fair." Tifa scoffed.

"Yeah right as if that were possible for you."

"Watch me."

"Whatever you say Zack." Tifa looked over at him exasperated.

Lately Tifa's thoughts have been muddled and confusing. These old feelings for Cloud were still apparent or she was possibly just forcing them but the newly found feelings for Zack were aching. They kept tugging at her heart and mind.

_Maybe… I really am over Cloud and I just have to come to terms with the fact that I'm a slut! _

**Evening**

"Goodnight Tifa." Zack walked away from Tifa indifferently not trying to seduce her in anyway or try to tease her.

"Goodnight." Tifa called back to him.

_How nice is this, peace and quiet for a change. He better not sneak into my room again. _

**4****th**** Morning**

Tifa woke up and headed out into the kitchen to get breakfast and there she found to her surprise no Zack.

"What a great start to the day." Tifa said to herself.

_What is he up to…?_

_Why is it that I can say this to myself over and over but I know that the feeling is never going to change? I'm attached to Zack. Gosh I hate myself so much for getting attached easily. Who am I kidding? A great start to the day? Yeah right! It's lonely here without him… Ouch what's with this pain in my chest…?_

**6****th**** Afternoon**

Tifa was reading on the couch when she heard the front door open.

"Hey Zack!" Tifa popped her head up from the book she was reading immediately to greet him only to find that he had a guest.

"And here is the living room area… oh hey Tifa meet Cissnei." Tifa got up from the couch and walked over to meet the wavy haired girl in the business suit. She looked so professional.

"Hi there I'm Tifa, it's really nice to meet you." Tifa held out her hand.

"Cissnei, likewise." The girl did not really seem interested in Tifa.

"Tifa is the girl that I'm currently taking care of. But she's very independent she won't bother anyone. She definitely won't bother us if you get what I'm saying…" Zack winked at Cissnei.

Cissnei looked up at Zack and gave him a genuine smile. She seemed to have an interest in Zack more so than she did in Tifa that's for sure.

"Well Zack, I have to get going but I will see you tonight won't I?"

"Definitely, see you later Cissnei. I'll pick you up soon."

"Oh I can just meet you at the restaurant."

"Cissnei Cissnei, there's no need for that. Come on, I'm Zack Fair first class SOLDIER we will be getting there in _style." _Zack emphasized the word style and Cissnei laughed soflty.

"Alrighty well see you then Zack," Cissnei then turned to Tifa. "Goodbye Tifa," Cissnei waved to the both of them and turned to exit through the door but turned back around really quick. "Oh I'm sorry I forgot something." Cissnei got on her tiptoes and gave Zack a quick peck on the cheek that was really close to the corner of his lips. "Bye Zack."

Tifa was fuming but she tried her best to keep her cool. She did not want Zack to know that his actions were bothering her. Why should she even care about who he sees? It's not like Tifa and him were even going out to begin with.

Tifa was a little stunned at the display that she just saw and so she just stood there like a statue staring at the door that Cissnei just exited through… after kissing Zack.

Zack turned around and spoke as if he had just realized that Tifa was still standing there.

"Hey excuse me Tifa, I have to go get ready." Zack grabbed her by the shoulder and moved her out of the way and walked right past her.

Tifa could hear the shower head running and she realized that she was still standing where Zack had moved her.

_Get a grip on yourself Tifa. It's not like you even care._

_Who am I kidding… This… can't be happening… it's that feeling again. That feeling when Cloud broke up with me. _

_Why… does this have to happen now? Why…?_

_Why am I left alone…?_

_Well because you obviously didn't take the offer that was right in front of you! Why didn't you ever let Zack know that you liked him Tifa? Ugh you are so stupid!_

_Wait… What if Zack never even liked me back? He clearly doesn't… after only six days and he's already with Cissnei. I can't believe I counted the days! _

_Tifa, get mentally and emotionally prepared. _

_But first thing's first. Start packing – tonight. Cissnei's probably going to move in and he's going to need me out of here as soon as possible. It's just the same thing over and over. It's another repeat of Cloud. I hate this._

_I can't even think about it anymore; the thought of Zack saying all of those cute things to Cissnei and not me. The thought of him and her on his bed just bothers me. _

_There's that tight feeling in my chest again… _

_Stay strong Tifa maybe I should stay with Barret or Yuffie for a while until I find a new place to settle into…_

"Hey Tifa I'm heading out now. See you later. If you need anything just intercom the Shinra chef and my good friend down there will handle everything. Bye." Zack ran out the door. Tifa got a glimpse of what he was wearing. He looked really handsome in it, a form fitting black dress shirt with a few buttons at the top open and dress pants. He was really getting dressed up for this girl.

_Just… breathe Tifa…_

_Just keep walking until you get into your bedroom…_

_Grab your suitcase and just get the things that you came with and get out of here._

**Evening**

Tifa opened up her suitcase and carefully folded her clothes that Barret had previously packed for her. Once all of her clothes were in her suitcase she went into the bathroom and gathered her toiletries and sealed them in a plastic bag and threw them into her suitcase. She absentmindedly gathered her remaining things and stuffed them into her suitcase.

She looked at her dresser and saw the book that Zack had bought for her. She decided to leave that here. There was no point in keeping something that reminded her of him and plus she had already memorized the contents of the book so there was no need for extra load.

Zipping up her suitcase she lifted it up and let it stand on its wheels. As she carried her suitcase out of her room with much labour she could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

_How long did it take me to finish packing up my stuff? I don't know and I don't care. I'm just going to walk out that door no matter how dark it is outside. _

_I just hope the 7__th__ Heaven is still open; maybe I can sleep in there for tonight and drown myself in some drinks. It would be too rude to intrude in on Barret or Yuffie at this time. _

_Don't let those tears fall Tifa…_

_Do you hear me?_

_Don't let them fall._

Tifa felt the warm trickle of water fall from her face and graze her cheeks.

_You suck…_

_At least get yourself out of this quarter before someone sees you…_

Too late, Tifa heard the door open and she watched through glossy eyes as Zack stepped through. He looked at her and she looked back at him.

_Just keep on walking Tifa…_

Tifa quickly dragged her suitcase past Zack not wanting to say anything.

"Tifa," Zack grabbed her shoulder which she shrugged off. "Tifa! Where are you going?"

Tifa started to walk fast to the elevator hoping that he wouldn't follow but it was Zack and she knew how stubborn he was. Though, why should he care? Shouldn't he be calling Cissnei?

"Tifa wait up!" She could hear Zack's footsteps running up behind her. This only encouraged her to walk faster. She pressed the elevator button immediately upon seeing it and to her luck the elevator door opened instantly. She got in and tapped the close button with her index finger.

_Come on come on close_

_Please close_

The door started to close and Tifa breathed out a sigh of relief but then she saw Zack's hand stick through the crevice and the doors open up once again.

Zack got in and looked at Tifa not once taking his eyes off of her. He slowly reached over for the close button while looking at her with a blank stare.

The silver doors closed slowly with a light thud.

Tifa reached over and pressed for the lobby button, she saw the lights on the elevator indicate that they were moving at a pretty good speed, enough to get her out of his presence soon.

Zack reach over and pressed the red emergency button and the whole elevator came to a halt. He slowly walked closer to her and she slowly backed away.

"Tifa…," Zack said softly. "What are you doing?" Tifa didn't answer. She didn't need to answer to anyone.

"Hmph."

"Tifa! What are you doing?" Zack grabbed her shoulders and shook her. The tears fell again and Tifa turned away from him only to have him pull her into his chest. "Tifa… why are you leaving me?"

Tifa broke away from his embrace and looked at him trying to sound harsh but her shaky voice gave it all away that she was more hurt than angry.

"I'm just trying to give you and your new girlfriend some privacy and space. That's what you want isn't it? She's going to move in sooner or later no? I'm just doing you and myself a favour. Just let me go. I can take care of myself."

"Tifa I never said that's what I wanted! You're the one who said that you wanted space."

_Oh gosh… I did say that didn't I?_

_I'm so stupid_

_I should have known Zack would have gone all out to win a bet…_

"Enough, you win Tifa… I _can't_ keep away from you." Zack pulled her in once more.

_I feel… happy and sad at the same time… I don't know what's to come of this… _

"Zack… I'm sorry." Tifa's voice was muffled by Zack's shirt but he could hear it loud and clear. Miss Lockhart was admitting defeat.

"No, I'm sorry too," Zack lifted her chin up and kissed her on the lips softly. "And I'm sorry for showing affection." He chuckled.

"No, I don't mind. I like it when you do." Tifa smiled up at him and laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

_His heart's beating so fast… _

"Now… just how are we going to get out of here hmm?"

"Who said we're getting out so early?" Zack smirked at her. "Since it's just the two of us in here and it's pretty cozy I was hoping for a little alone time. You know it's probably going to take a really long time before help arrives so I think making out is the best way to pass the time."

_Hehe, I love that smirk… _

"Zack there's an emergency intercom right behind you. They'll reactivate this elevator in a few seconds." Tifa gave him an amused look. Zack reached over and punched the intercom leaving it dented and sparking.

"You were saying Miss Lockhart?" Zack smirked at her again.

Tifa smiled lightly back at him.

_I think I know who my heart wants…_


	9. A Moment You've Been Waiting For

"Twenty more minutes to go Zack!"

"I- don't- want- to- do- this!"

"Come on try going a little faster."

"I-can't!"

"Harder! Feel the burn!"

"I'm- going- to- pass- out…" Zack's voice died out.

"Zack I said faster!"

"Ti-fa… I- think-I'm- done…"

"No don't stop yet! I said twenty more minutes!"

"I'm sorry…" Zack pulled the emergency clip out of the treadmill and stood where he was until the machine slowed to a stop and threw him off onto the floor. He watched through squinted eyes at Tifa's back.

_How does she do that…? _

Tifa stopped and walked over to him and knelt down to pat him on the head adoringly.

"Zack and you call yourself a SOLDIER." Tifa clicked her tongue.

"Hey- I haven't eaten since last night! It's - past lunch time, how - long were you plan- ning on working out?" Zack huffed reaching out to Tifa who was drinking from her water bottle.

"Here, it's good to keep hydrated." Tifa handed him the water bottle which he consumed in a few big gulps.

"Hehe… hehe… he-he… ha-ha…" Zack smirked with labour.

"What's so funny…?"

"Indirect…"

"Huh?"

"INDIRECT KISS!" Zack jumped up with joy. "Uh, whoa… my back."

"You are so childish Zack…" Tifa turned around to try and supress a grin of her own.

"I'm tired let's go back upstairs to my quarters. I'll tell the chefs to make us something super good."

"Can you walk?"

"Uh, no do you mind calling one of the on-site doctors to get me a stretcher?"

"Zack you're abusing your status as a first class SOLDIER."

"I am not."

"Yes you are maybe I should just go for a second class SOLDIER, I bet you they can actually work out with me…" Tifa teased.

"Hey, I can work out and I can give you a work out too, how about my room tonight?"

"Zack!" Tifa rolled her eyes.

"What it was worth a shot."

"See this is what I mean when I say that second class SOLDIERs would make a better boyfriend, I bet you they know how to treat a girl... unlike a certain first class SOLDIER that I know… " Tifa crossed her arms and pressed her forehead against Zack's and looked him hard in the face. Zack gave her a quick peck and she gave him one in return.

"Right… and that's why you see a line of second class SOLDIERs right over there staring at you as you work out." Zack nodded across the room. There were about five guys sitting on the rest benches faced in Tifa's direction.

"I wonder what they're looking at." Tifa thought to herself out loud.

"You are so not wearing a sports bra…" Zack mumbled to himself.

"I am!"

"Well, get a better one because it obviously does not do what it was made for…" Zack looked at the ground. Tifa gasped.

"Are you staring at my chest?" Tifa's face was turning red.

"No absolutely not, I don't need to; _they _on the other hand were clearly enjoying the view for the past few hours that you were on the treadmill. Oh but not as much as when you were doing push ups… and jumping jacks. They were also gawking when you were skipping, oh and don't forget when you were stripping."

"When was I stripping?" Tifa exclaimed.

"Oh wait sorry that was a dream."

"Zack!"

"What?"

"Take me home now!"

"Yeah of course, let's go," Zack and Tifa got up from the ground and packed up their belongings. "Hey Tiffs, go on ahead a little. I'm going to see the doctor about my back for a few seconds. And I'll order the food."

"Okay, see you upstairs than, your room of course."

"R-really?"

"Tough luck." Tifa started walking away.

Zack made his way over to the group of SOLDIERs who were staring at Tifa.

"Did you see her?"

"How could you not she was smoking hot! I hope she comes back tomorrow."

"Aw man, too bad Zack's with her otherwise I would have made a move on her."

"Who said you get to make a move on her what about the rest of us?"

"What about the rest of us?" Zack asked raising an eyebrow with arms crossed.

"Z-zack, hey buddy. What's up?" A guy in red shorts spoke up.

"Nothing much… just wanted to see what you guys were staring at for the past few hours."

"We were ahem talking." A fairly skinny guy said while clearing his throat a couple of times.

"Hey, whatever it's cool," Zack held up his hands. "I don't really care. I just wanted to let you guys in on something," The five guys leaned in intently. "Don't disrespect my girl again. I'd like it if you guys were to relocate to a different gym in Shinra. They have a few dozen so take your pick, just not this one. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Four of them said immediately.

"Who do you think you are going around giving orders like that just because you're first class SOLDIER?"

"Zack Fair." Zack smirked.

"How about you and me, one round right now." The guy in red shorts got into a battle stance.

"Look, I'm not trying to pick a fight with any of you guys. All I ask if that you guys don't look at my girl anymore or make her feel uncomfortable."

"Bring it Zack Fair! I'd like to see what you're made of!"

"95% Charms and 5% Muscles, I'm out of here…" Zack turned away.

Out of instinct Zack turned around and intercepted the guy's fist from making its way to his head. Zack took his other hand and decked the guy in the face and then flipped him onto the ground.

"Fantasize about my girl and I won't hold back next time." Zack walked away from the group of boys, the one wearing the red shorts still on the ground moaning.

**Shinra Kitchen**

"Hey Chef can you make something super fancy and healthy and really romantic for two people? But it has to be a brunch lunch kind of meal."

"Of course Mr. Fair."

"Oh bring it up a little later than usual okay? I want to freshen up and get ready for something."

"Is it for Tifa?"

"Yes of course. I think I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend."

"Goodluck sir."

"Thanks Chef!" Zack ran off to his quarters where Tifa was waiting.

**Zack's Quarters**

"Zack, how's your back?" Tifa was in a pair of black short shorts and a white tank top. She looked so cute standing there while trying to dry her hair with her towel.

"It's okay but the doc said that I'm going to be needing some loving to ease the pain." Zack winked at her.

"Zack…" She said chuckled softly before walking over to him. She stopped right in front of him and wrapped the towel around his neck before twisting the ends of the towel in her knuckles. With a swift motion of her hands the towel pulled Zack in closer to her face.

"Well… this is… new…" Zack smirked at her.

"Ooh, you don't like?" Tifa cooed.

"No I don't actually… I'm… kinda loving this…" Zack said glancing sideways to hide his blush.

"Points for honestly."

"So… what do you want to do while we wait for our food?"

"How about… you go freshen up and then we'll see." Tifa smiled at him seductively.

"Yeah I'm a little sweaty." Zack chuckled in embarrassment.

_Why am I so nervous? I'm never nervous…_

**In The Shower**

Letting the cold water hit his back Zack thought about possible ways to ask Tifa to be his girlfriend.

_Maybe I could ask Chef to make me a cake and the writing on the cake could say it all. That way I won't stumble… no… it's too late to ask for a cake…_

_Hmm… _

_Maybe I should ask her out really smoothly_

_Hey Tifa, you and me. Let's go out. _

_No that sounds too forceful._

_Tifa… would you like to be my girlfriend?_

_No that's too timid._

_Why does asking her out have to be so difficult?_

_How long have I been in here? Oh no, don't tell me Chef's already brought up the food!_

Turning off the shower Zack grabbed his towel and quickly dried himself and tried to put his clothes on quickly.

_Gotta look good for Tifa gotta look good._

_I hope I'm not overdressed… it's just lunch._

_Yeah only lunch with the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on._

Zack put on a navy blue dress shirt that was form fitting to show off his toned body and a pair of black jeans. Looking in the mirror Zack frowned at his hair.

_Maybe I should comb it… no it wouldn't flatten these spikes anyways._

_My lady's waiting get out there now! _

Zack walked out to the dining area and saw that the lights to his quarters were dimmed and there were a few lit candles. And sitting at the table patiently was a slim figure wearing a body hugging black dress. From the light glow of the candles he could see all of her curves it was driving him crazy.

She heard him approaching and turned to look at him. The way her hair lightly fell down her back, the way she smiled at him her posture. Everything about her made him weak in the knees. But that didn't even matter because he loved the way she made him felt.

_Why are you such a sweetheart Tifa?_

_I think I've fallen in love with that smile and voice of yours._

"I'm guessing Chef brought everything up while I was in the shower?

"Yep took you long enough." Tifa laughed lightly.

"I'm sorry for making you wait. Hey um, did Chef do all of this?" Zack gestured with his hands.

"No, he only brought up the food and set it up on the table. I decided to add a little something to the atmosphere. I hope you don't mind me using your candles."

"Of course I don't. Let's eat."

"I thought you'd never ask."

_Ask? Ask what? _

_Uh I need to calm down._

_I wonder when the best time is to ask her._

Sitting down Zack pulled out a chair close beside her and not across from her. He thought that it'd be easier to talk to her this way.

"You look gorgeous Tifa. That dress… wow…"

"Thank you, you look good too." Tifa smiled at him lightly.

The two ate their lunch in silence neither of them wanting to break the silence.

_Say something already… _They both thought

"Mm that I was good." Tifa finally said.

"Yeah I agree Chef really knows how to cook it's no wonder Shinra hired him."

"Are you finished?" Tifa asked him.

"Yeah I'd say so."

"Here Chef said this was for you." Tifa pushed over a bottle of wine.

"What did he say…?" Zack asked eyeing the bottle suspiciously.

"Nothing he just said enjoy," Tifa shrugged. "I'll go get us glasses if you'd like."

"No no I'll get them just relax."

"Zack shouldn't you be relaxing that back of yours?" Tifa raised her eyebrow.

"I lied my back's fine."

"Oh? And why would you do such a thing?" Tifa asked trying not to sound too interested. Zack walked back with two glasses and poured some wine for the two of them. He immediately gulped his down.

_This is just what I needed._

_I can do this._

"I needed to have a talk with those second class SOLDIERs from earlier. They were looking at you and making you feel uncomfortable. I don't want other guys looking at you like that. You should be able to work out without being sexual harassed."

"Zack…"

_Did he just stand up for me?_

"Don't worry they won't be bothering you anytime soon, you can work out in peace from now on. I made them relocate." Zack poured a little more wine into his glass and gulped it down again.

_This is it…_

"Tifa…"

"Yes?" Tifa asked looking up from her glass.

"I'm not good with words; I'm a nervous wreck right now. I'm sorry if this is out of the blue. And I don't want you to feel obligated or anything. It's just all of these events that have happened lately has made me so happy. More than happy, I love being around you. I love being seen with you in public I love telling other people that I'm with a girl named Tifa. I love everything about your presence; I _want _to be stuck in an elevator with you. I _want _to stand up for you. I get jealous whenever I think of Cloud and you. I get jealous of every guy that looks at you or gets near you. I'm sorry I brought up Cloud. I don't want you to be hurt over him anymore. You don't have to be hurt anymore Tifa, I'm here right in front of you – well, beside you. And I'm willing and I _want _to love you. I don't want anyone else. And even if you say no to me, I probably most likely won't find anyone who can compare to you. You're funny, cute, beautiful, and intelligent! I can actually have a real conversation with you unlike those fan girls that I meet. I don't want anyone else. It's just you. And I want to try my best to make you happy. No promises Tiffs, I'm sorry but if I do let you down I'm sure I can make it up. I can't even convey all of the feelings and emotions that I have for you right."

Zack walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and while hugging her he whispered into her ear very softly.

"When I'm with you like this, I never want to let you go. I'm saying this with all of my heart, with every bit of love that I have in me. Tifa, will you go out with me?"

Zack could feel her shoulders shake.

_Don't cry anymore Tifa, I'm here._

"Please don't cry anymore Tifa, I'm right here."

"I'm so happy... too," Tifa sniffed. "I thought you'd never ask!" Tifa turned around and buried her face into Zack's chest.

_I don't have to be sad anymore. This is who my heart wants. It's going to burst if I spend another second without him._

_Our hearts are smiling_

_And they continued to smile from that day on_

…


	10. Before That Moment

"You should meet him."

"Why so I can pick a fight with your ex-boyfriend? No thanks."

"Please, he's a really sweet and nice person. I'm sure you two will get along."

"If he is so sweet and nice than why aren't you with him?"

"I want to be with you silly." The girl giggled.

"… Maybe…"

"Thanks Cloud! I love you!" Aerith leaned in to give her new boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek and then ran out of the living room.

"I said maybe…" Cloud grumbled.

"Maybe means yes!" Aerith said poking her head back into the living room. "Cloud where did you put the milk I can't find any for my cereal!" Aerith yelled from the kitchen.

"It's all gone," Cloud said bluntly. "That reminds me, you don't mind picking some up after work do you?"

"No I don't mind. Why where are you headed today?" Aerith walked back into the living to sit down beside Cloud on the couch.

"I'm just going to run over to the bar to see how Yuffie's holding up. We still haven't heard anything from Tifa yet, only Barret really knows of her whereabouts but even she isn't talking to him."

"Poor girl." Aerith felt slightly guilty.

"Well she had to go otherwise there wouldn't be us." Cloud stated.

"You don't have to be so heartless."

"I'm not; I'm just giving her space. She just needs time to sort out everything and to recover. I'm sure she's doing fine."

"I don't think so. I know how girls are, I'm one of them. Cloud she was in love with you, she's obviously not doing fine. I want to visit her and see how she is."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not, I thought we were going to visit Zack too."

"Can you stop talking about Zack please and what's so great about him?"

"He's pretty handsome, tall, broad shoulder spikey black hair. Hehe, what's not to love?" Aerith giggled to herself probably reminiscing about her time with him.

"It sounds like someone's still in love with their ex-boyfriend."

"I'm not, it's just I recently saw him and all."

"How'd you see him?"

"I was selling flowers and he bought some."

"Why would he buy flowers?"

"I don't know, maybe for a girl?" Aerith shrugged.

"Does he happen to know Tifa…?" Cloud asked suspiciously.

"I'm not sure. He seemed like he was in a rush the day he bought flowers though."

"Whatever it doesn't concern me." Cloud lay back on the couch.

"I'm going to work now, say hi to Yuffie for me."

"Sure thing." Cloud leaned over and kissed Aerith on the lips before she got up to leave through the front door. Deliveries have been slow lately; there were not many customers so he had a lot of spare time. He was hoping for spare time with Aerith but she was always busy at work. He had insisted that she take some days off but she said that there were people who 'needed' her flowers and then she'd be off with a smile.

**Aerith**

"Milk, milk, milk, milk." Aerith hummed to herself over and over while she was walking through the grocery store towards the dairy section.

"Mom, why is that lady singing the word milk?" A little boy pointed at Aerith.

"Because she's sick in the head, don't point or stare at people with disabilities, it's rude." The mother proceeded to pull the boy far away from Aerith.

Stopping dead in her tracks she spotted a particular spikey haired cutie. She immediately ran over to him after recovering from her shock.

_What a coincidence I was just talking about you this morning to Cloud._

"We meet again Mr. Fair." Aerith tapped him lightly on the shoulder with her index finger. Zack turned around to see an unexpected face.

"Whoa, you again huh?"

"It's good to see you too." Aerith said ignoring his comment.

"Hey Aerith, it's good to see you too even though it wasn't that long ago since I last saw you."

"We don't see each other enough."

"That's because we're not dating."

"Are you saying that I'd get to see you more often if we were dating?"

"Yes."

"There might be slight prob-"

"I'll pass." Zack cut Aerith off.

"O-kay. Anyways what are you doing here?"

"Just grocery shopping, same as every other person who walks through that front door."

"Zack Fair grocery shops?" Aerith laughed, "Since when do you cook?"

"It's not for me."

"It's for your girlfriend than?"

"Not really."

"What do you mean not really?"

"It means she's my potential girlfriend."

"What's her name? Can I meet her?"

"Tifa and I don't think that's such a good idea." Zack felt good to saying Tifa's name in front of another girl especially one that was his ex.

"Why is everyone saying that to me today?" Aerith pouted.

"Not sure what you mean but okay I'll take your word for it."

"Wait Tifa? Wasn't she Cloud's girlfriend?" Aerith thought to herself aloud.

"Well you should know, you and Cloud kind of broke her into a million pieces."

"It wasn't personal or anything…"

"It doesn't matter, I really do understand it now Aerith." Zack's face hardened. "You broke up with me for Cloud, I get it now. And I don't hold it against you – that much. I don't care that you hurt me. I care that you hurt Tifa."

"Zack, I already said that I'm sorry."

"Yeah to me, not Tifa. And she doesn't need your apology anyways so it doesn't matter."

"Is there anything I can do?" Aerith insisted urgency showing on her face.

"Do Tifa and me a favour. It will be the first and last favour you ever have to do for us."

"Anything, what is it?" Aerith asked sincerely.

"Stay away from us. Goodbye Aerith, I really do hope that things go well for you and Cloud."

Aerith watched as Zack turned his back on her and walked away.

_It's just like before, except this time it's opposite _they both thought

_This time it's Zack that's walking away from me and I'm the one that's left standing here unhappy. _

_I'm walking away this time and it's you that's going to be left there standing alone and unhappy._

"Grocery shopping is relaxing my ass…" Zack grumbled to himself.

**Cloud**

"Yuffie, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm washing the dishes."

"No you aren't you're making a big mess. Do it the way Tifa would have."

"I'm not Tifa!"

"I don't care do a better job."

"I don't see you trying to run this place."

"I don't have to."

"And neither do I Cloud, but I'm Tifa's friend so I'm going to do my best do try and help her as much as I can."

"You aren't helping anyone Yuffie."

"Fine, if I'm doing such a bad job than _you_ do it," Yuffie gave Cloud a look before walking past him. "I'm telling Barret!" Cloud listened as her footsteps patted against the floor and waited for the door's bell to ring as she ran through the front.

"What have I gotten myself into…?"

"Hello there."

"Hey, what can I get you?" Cloud asked not turning around.

"How about… you?" The girl giggled.

"Aerith," Cloud's face broke into a smile, he turned around to face his girlfriend who was standing there with her hands behind her back. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see how the place was. It seems pretty… empty for a bar."

"That's because Yuffie must have scared everyone off. But don't worry I'll fix this place up." Cloud and Aerith took a seat on the stools. Aerith was holding her breath not really wanting to tell Cloud about her encounter with Zack.

"Cloud guess who I saw at the grocery store?"

"I don't like guessing you can just tell me."

"It was Zack."

"What about Zack?"

"He was umm well buying food and stuff."

"That's great." Cloud said sarcastically.

"Well, it wasn't for him you see…"

"Then who was it for?" Cloud was getting agitated.

"It was for… a girl… someone you know."

"You?"

"No… it's for…"

"Tifa…" Cloud finished for her.

"Yeah… I think she's with him."

"Huh, I'm surprised he wasn't shopping for condoms."

"Cloud!" Aerith hit his shoulder, "Don't say that this is serious. Tifa's really heartbroken."

"That's not what it seems like, it seems like she's got herself a new man. That was quick…"

"Hey you shouldn't be saying anything." Aerith looked down at her hands feeling uncomfortable and guilty at the same time.

"It was different."

"How so?" Aerith asked with pleading eyes. "It's not different, Tifa isn't even with Zack he told me that. They are not even dating, he's just buying her groceries. We can't jump to conclusions or anything. Thinking negative thoughts about her is wrong. Plus, when people are heartbroken it's hard to not accept help from the first person who offers it. I don't think you've ever thought about how hurt she must be."

"I did, she's one of my closest friends of course I've considered how she felt. It just can't be helped. The difference is Aerith, that I love you. I didn't love Tifa, being with her would just lead her on and in the end she wouldn't be happy, I wouldn't be happy and neither would you. Does it even matter about her anymore? Let's think about us for a change."

"Right now Cloud… _us_ seems kind of… wrong. I can't help but feel guilty. TIfa's heartbroken who knows what could have happened to her."

"You mean besides Zack raping her?"

"Cloud! Zack wouldn't do that!" Aerith pushed his shoulder again this time a little harder.

"Why do you keep defending him? Don't tell me you're starting to have feelings for him again."

"If you're going to keep this heartless act up than I just might!"

"Sorry to say Aerith, but it looks like the only one that's heartless is you," Cloud waited for Aerith to respond but she said nothing so he continued, "Saying that you might get back with Zack, that's pretty low. First you steal me from her and now you're going to steal Zack her last resort? That's a pretty bold thing to do. I've got to hand it to you."

"I… didn't mean it that way…," Aerith could feel her heart beating faster and her vision getting blurry. "I'm sorry!" Aerith got up from her seat and ran out the front door.

"That's the second girl to run away from me today…" Cloud rubbed his temples and tried to clear his mind.


	11. Before The Previous Moment

"Zack how come there's no milk in the fridge?"

"Because I don't really need ingredients or food here, not that much because usually Shinra has people who cook and clean and do things for us first class SOLDIERs. Why what are you trying to do?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to make some pancakes for us and some other stuff. It'd be nice if I made us something to eat. It'll be like a dinner at a real family where someone cooks and we all dig in and eat. It's fun."

"Being a SOLDIER and all usually means we eat alone, we don't really have family or many friends. I just like to eat up here in my quarters alone."

"Well you can't do that anymore because you have a guest now… remember…?" Tifa gave him a look and he knew that he had already lost.

"Well fine do what you want but there's no food to cook or anything."

"That's why I'm putting you in charge of grocery shopping."

"W-why me?" Zack whined.

"Zack, stop whining it's not that hard of a thing to do. It can be relaxing too. Besides I'm going the cooking and you will most likely be doing the eating so contribute and go buy the groceries."

"How is grocery shopping relaxing?" Zack threw his hands up.

"No one's going to bother you."

"But I like it when you bother me."

"Then we can go grocery shopping together sometime."

"Great, just let me go grab my card." Zack was excited to be able to go out with Tifa. He would love to be seen with her. Who wouldn't?

"Not this time though, I want to clean up the place and set up the table and stuff."

"We have people from Shinra to do that for us."

"Zack, I'm not going to let others do for me what I can do for myself. I need to clear my mind anyways."

"Fine, I'll go just not now, soon."

"Zack… please…?" Tifa gave him a light smile.

"Fine," Zack grabbed his card and was about to walk out of the door but before he realized that he had forgotten something. "Oh sorry I forgot." Zack turned back towards Tifa. Tifa looked down from where she stood on the stool to meet Zack's lips. "See you later cutie." Zack winked and then took off to buy the groceries.

Tifa stood there looking at the front door. Half expecting Zack to barge back inside again to embrace her in yet another kiss. But it never happened.

"I can't even deny it anymore. I've fallen for him but I'm still holding on to Cloud because it just feels wrong to let go after all that we've been through," Tifa sat down on the stool and placed her chin into her palms. "Should I love the person that I love or love the person that loves me? Wait a minute… which one does Zack fall under…?"

_Since the place is already pretty clean and Zack's probably not going to be back for a while I'll just take a stroll in the park._

**At The Park**

_It's so nice out today… _

For the first time Tifa felt like she could really breathe for once, the sun was out and the air was calm. The grass was green. It kind of made Tifa feel relieved and sad at the same time.

_Even though I've been facing these hard times, even though I've nearly died… everything still stayed the same… The grass is still green; the birds still sing the same tune… It's as if everything was waiting for my return. _

Tifa continued to walk the trail that lined the park when she saw a hunched figure under a tree. She continued to walk in that direction until she saw the person up front.

"Hey, are you okay…?" Tifa sat down on her knees and stroked the girl's hair.

"Ummm," The girl rubbed her eyes and looked up. "Yeah I'm fine thanks." The girl smiled up at Tifa.

"I really hope so; do you want to tell me what's wrong?" The girl looked at Tifa for a long time before starting to talk again.

"I'm a horrible person…," The girl started to cry again.

"Shh, calm down now," Tifa patted her back and shifted closer to her and grabbed the girl into a hug. "Just tell me whenever you're ready." Tifa said softly to the girl.

"I'm a horrible person; I hurt these people without even realizing it. I didn't mean to… it just happened. I feel horrible." The girl sniffled and rubbed her eyes a couple of times.

"It's not your fault, you didn't really know and you didn't intentionally want to hurt them so it's alright. Listen, I'm sure if you apologized and explained yourself to these people. They would surely forgive you. 'Kay?" Tifa told the girl exactly what she would have done if she were in that situation.

"I don't think it's that easy…"

"Sure it is you don't really know until you try right? And plus what have you got to lose? You have more to gain, if all goes well you'll gain a stronger bond with those people and allies. If you want, I can come with you to apologize if you want." Tifa smiled at the girl.

"Really, you would do that for me? You don't even know me."

"We can get to know each other than. I'll find you again. We can always meet underneath the tree here."

"It _is_ a nice place." The girl giggled.

"That's what I'd like to see a cute smile." Tifa hugged the girl again.

"Thanks so much for comforting me!" The girl hugged Tifa back.

_She's so sweet… _they both thought

"Hey I have to go now, my friend's waiting for me. But I really do hope you feel better." Tifa got up and brushed herself off.

"Same here I've got to get home. Can we meet again tomorrow same tree?" The girl laughed at how that sentence came out.

"Definitely!" Tifa said as she started walking back to Zack's place.

"Hey I didn't catch your name!" The girl called to Tifa.

"It's Tifa!" Tifa turned around to yell back. "And yours?"

"Aerith! It was nice talking to you! See you!" Aerith waved from her spot and Tifa waved back.

_It's Cloud's new girlfriend. She's so sweet. I've always heard of Cloud talking about her but I never knew she was this nice. Maybe that's why he loves her so much. Doesn't matter, I'm glad she's happy._

Tifa walked home smiling in her heart and on her face. It's been a while since she could do that. But after talking to Aerith she felt like everything would okay. Tifa found a new hope and discovered a new strength.

_I think… I'll be okay._

_Was that… Tifa… the Tifa that I hurt? _

_She's so… kind…_

_I wish I could make things up to her._

_I've been talking to her this whole time… I wonder if she hates me…_


	12. The Perfect Plan

**Let me start off with an apology.**

**I am deeply sorry.**

**I had a couple of chapters planned for this story with a Christmas special but unfortunately before I had the chance to post it up on Christmas day of 2011 my computer had crashed along with all of my work. I never got the chance to rewrite them because it was too much work. I also do not remember everything that I wrote which is why I have halted this story for the longest time. Please make do with this until I can find a solution. Thank you.**

Aerith walked home with a bounce to her step, she was smiling just thinking about meeting up with Tifa tomorrow. She had thought about how she wanted to spend the day with Tifa and what they would do. The problem that Aerith had placed behind her mind suddenly resurfaced when she saw Zack walking towards her. It was then that she had found the perfect plan.

**The Next Day**

Tifa waited underneath the tree for Aerith that morning. The night before, she had told Zack that she was going to meet up with a friend for the rest of the day. He smiled at her and nodded in agreement at the dinner table. He didn't ask questions or say anything besides from a 'have fun' which ended with his usual endearing kiss.

Tifa was pulled out of her daydream when someone tapped lightly on her shoulder with their index finger.

"Morning Tifa." she turned around and was greeted with Aerith's big smile. Returning her smile Tifa genuinely smiled back just as brightly.

"Hi Aerith, I'm glad to see you all happy," Aerith nodded at her still smiling, she was like a kid who was trying to contain a secret but was going to burst from having to keep it to herself. "So, how do you want to apologize to this person, should we visit them?" Aerith shook her head.

"Hmm I was thinking about we go out for the whole day and get pampered. It'll be a good way to shake off all of that stress and negativity. Let's just enjoy ourselves and relax, I'm sure it'll be much easier to apologize later," Before Tifa could say anything Aerith had already linked arms with her and began to drag her towards the sidewalk and away from the park. "Come on Tifa! The restaurant won't serve breakfast if we're walking this slowly!"

"Okay okay," Tifa laughed. "Whatever you want."

The two began talking like they were old friends, Aerith had so much to talk about. She talked about her flower stand and how she was hoping on expanding it. She was a really cheery person, it was as if she was never sad to begin with, but Tifa of all people knew how it felt to mask the sadness that lingered in the heart, which is why she wanted desperately to help Aerith no matter what the situation was.

Tifa was so absorbed in their conversation that she didn't realize that they had already arrived at the restaurant. Looking at the view in front of her she sharply breathed in from the pang in her chest. It was the 7th Heaven bar.

"Aerith, you… eat here a lot?"

"Hmm not really but I did have a breakfast special here once or twice and it was really yummy, let's go!" Tifa was once again dragged away by Aerith.

The feeling that washed over Tifa as she walked into the bar was indescribable. It felt like another lifetime that she was here. How long has it been? She hadn't even kept track of time and she felt a sinking feeling in her chest for not keeping in contact with her friends.

"TIFA!" A small size girl jumped up from behind the counter and made for a running hug towards Tifa. The impact knocked the wind out of Tifa but it was a familiar voice and warmth. Tifa closed her eyes and she could feel a slight stinging sensation form behind her eyes.

"Yuffie…" Tifa tightened her hug.

"Tifa thanks for all of the messages!" Yuffie sarcastically huffed.

"Yuffie I'm so sorry." Pulling away from Tifa Yuffie looked at her with a pout which quickly turned into a smile.

"Nah, it's alright," Yuffie smiled baring her teeth. "So what would you guys like?" Yuffie got back into waitress mode.

"Two breakfast specials please." Aerith chimed in, Yuffie nodded and bounded back into the kitchen area. Aerith and Tifa took a seat on at the nearest table and waited for their food. Tifa could feel the positive energy flow through the whole bar. Aerith seemed just as happy as Yuffie, Tifa on the other hand was ecstatic the feeling of love overflowed in her.

**Later**

"Tifa you better not vanish again! Aerith you keep an eye on her!" Yuffie pouted again.

"Of course I will." Aerith nodded reassuringly.

"Yuffie, I promise I won't. Feel better?"

"Nope," Yuffie crossed her arms. "Hey you two are coming back for dinner right? I'll make something really nice for us… or so I'll try." Yuffie grinned meekly.

"We're definitely stopping by for dinner Yuffie, and I'll make sure Tifa doesn't bail out." Aerith winked.

"Then it's a plan! See you guys later!" Yuffie waved enthusiastically as the two of them walked away from the 7th Heaven.

"Tifa let's stop by that boutique over there they have some cute things that I want to check out." Aerith pointed at a cute pink store window that displayed dresses at the front.

"Just giving you a heads up, I will not be buying anything." Tifa didn't usually go shopping for dresses unless there was a really important occasion that presented itself.

"It's alright I'm buying," Aerith stated cheerfully. "Come on!" She pulled Tifa into the store, the door made chiming sounds from the charms placed at the hinge. Tifa glanced at it to see the little heart crystals shimmer in the light and dust. Immediately Aerith ran towards a mannequin that was displaying a very elegant dress. Tifa took in all of the beautiful dresses around her as she slowly made her way towards Aerith and the mannequin.

"That's quite a dress," Tifa exclaimed while staring at the exquisite simplicity of it. The strapless cocktail dress was a gorgeous red satin and at the waist was lined with a matching black ribbon connecting to the adornment was a large black bow at the back. "Wow…" Aerith leaned forward and looked at Tifa.

"Tifa, your eyes just lit up! Do you like this dress? Wait who am I kidding, you _love_ this dress! I saw the way your eyes lit up! They lit up!" Aerith giggled. "Try it on now!"

"Aerith, I told you earlier I'm not going to buy anything."

"Who said you're buying it? I just want to see you in it." Come on please?" Tifa did really want to see how it would look on her, besides if it'd make Aerith happy than why not?

"Do you need help zipping the back up?" Aerith called from outside the change room door.

"No I got it." Tifa called back. She straightened her posture and looked at the mirror. It looked so nice on her, she felt bad for thinking so highly of herself but she really did love this dress. It was also the perfect fit and length. The bubbly ruffles fell just right above her knees. A knock came at the door along with Aerith's voice.

"Tifa, try these on too," Aerith slide a pair of red satin heels with black bows on the toe underneath the change room door. Tifa readily wore them on and then proceeded to check herself out in the mirror. "Well how do you look?"

Without answering Tifa opened the door and walked out for Aerith's opinion. The speechless look on Aerith's face turned into a big grin.

"Oh you look so pretty!" Aerith clapped her hands together. "Do you want to look for accessories too?" I'm sure a nice necklace would look good with it."

"Aerith…" Tifa gave her a look.

"Now I know you said that you're not going to buy anything but that's exactly why I'm buying it." Aerith gave a devilish smile.

"Aerith, that won't be necessary." Tifa intervened.

"Oh what's that? Thank you for the dress Aerith?" Aerith cupped her hand behind her ear and exaggeratingly leaned forward towards Tifa. "Oh you're welcome Tifa." She giggled again before walking out of the change room leaving Tifa with an exasperated sigh but also with a sense of happiness.

"Thanks Aerith!" Tifa called from the change room. "I really appreciate this!" Tifa turned to look in the mirror once more with a smile before changing back into her clothes.

"Let's wear our new dresses for dinner tonight!" Aerith exclaimed excitedly.

"Don't you think that's a little over the top?"

"Hmm nope," Aerith shook her head and with smile. "Besides I'm sure you're just dying to wear it again."

"Yeah you're right on that one," Tifa smiled back slightly embarrassed. "Hey so did today's hang out help your situation in anyway?"

"Hmm not yet technically, but don't worry I have everything under control."

"May I ask who it is and why you're apologizing?" Tifa looked at Aerith with concern.

"Well it's quite difficult to explain," Aerith sipped on the tea that was placed in front of her. She cupped her hands around its warmth and looked back up at Tifa. "You know those situations where there's a big misunderstanding and you just don't know how to explain it to the person that you've done wrong? It's sort of like that," Aerith sighed and lowered her head back down to her tea. Keeping her eyes on the golden liquid inside the cup she continued to talk. "I'm just… really bad with words and I never really know what to say. More like, I don't know _how _to say it, I just feel like words don't cut it you know? So I'm going to try my best." She sighed again.

"Aerith are you afraid that the person you're trying to apologize won't accept your apology? Are you afraid that they'll still be mad at you no matter what you say?"

"I've already tried apologizing to one person and it didn't really work out, they were still mad at me. But of course I can understand why. Even then, I still wish that we could all be on good terms."

"Well, the way I see it. If you're really sincere and heartfelt with your apology and with whatever you do. I'm sure the feelings bound to reach into their hearts." Tifa smiled reassuringly at Aerith who now looked up from her tea.

"Do you really think so?"

"Definitely, you did a pretty good job of explaining how conflicted you are with this situation and with it also came your desire to win back their trust and friendship. I also was able to sense your sincerity in all of this. Isn't that what you've been trying to aim for?" Tifa looked at Aerith with another smile. "Well you did it, now all that's left is just to tell it to the person that you're trying to apologize to."

"Thank you Tifa, I'm glad we met." Aerith's sad eyes brightened.

"Aerith your dress looks so cute on you, I love those shoes too. You look so flowery and bubbly. It really suits you." Tifa exclaimed at the sight of Aerith twirling in front of her mirror.

"You really think so? I was afraid that it was too bright," Aerith gave another twirl, flaring out her rose pink dress with its light yellow tissue. "I'm so jealous you look so pretty Tifa, I'm only cute." Aerith pouted jokingly.

"I think you're gorgeous Aerith, and thank you for that compliment," Tifa looked herself over in front of the mirror and couldn't help but smile. "Should we get going? I'm sure Yuffie's waiting for us."

"Alrighty," The two walked out of Tifa's room and to the front door. "Are you locking up?"

"To be honest I don't need to, I'm sure my boyfriend will be home soon," Tifa scanned the apartment with her eyes.

"What if he's not?"

"Come on Aerith, I don't think Shinra employees are going to want to raid our apartment."

"True, alright fine well it's your choice. I was just being on the safe side." Aerith stepped out of the door with utmost care trying not to trip in her yellow pumps. Tifa walked out after closing the door shut behind them. "Off we go!" Aerith linked arms with Tifa and dashed towards the elevator.

"Uhh Aerith that elevator's out of service at the moment." Tifa flustered.

"Ohh is that so?" Aerith looked quizzically at the steel door.

"Yeah Shinra hasn't got around to fixing it yet so we might have to look for another elevator."

"Oh alright." Aerith shrugged and started walking in another direction.

Tifa blushed madly every time she looked at the broken elevator with its '_Out of Order'_ sign. She was glad that no one knew about her and Zack's little session.

"Geez Zack you didn't have to break the elevator _and _the emergency call unit." At first Tifa thought that it was only something small that was broken but they later found out that Zack's fists had done enough impact to break a couple of important fuses and breakers.

"_Zack you could have killed us!" Tifa crossed her arms and gave him a sullen look._

"_Hey how was I supposed to know that my fist is capable of that?" Zack held up his hands in defense._

"_I thought a First Class Soldier knows his strengths and limits." Tifa raised her eyebrow playfully._

"_Now there was something wrong with what you said, I have no limits." Zack grinned cheekily._

"_Yeah, I could tell… you know, back in the elevator pretty much said it all." Zack grabbed Tifa by the waist and kissed her teasingly shutting her up._

Tifa snapped out of her daydream about the conversation that they had after being rescued from the elevator shaft and jogged to catch up to Aerith.

"Tifa you look gorgeous, that dress is so adorable on you, and you look pretty too Aerith!" Yuffie looked wide eyed at the two of them.

"I'm just cute, Tifa's the pretty one. But hey let's not forget you, you're looking really sophisticated tonight." Aerith beamed at Yuffie's small black dress.

"Oh this? It's nothing," Yuffie waved a hand at them. "Anyways enough stalling come inside!" Yuffie got in between the two of them and linked arms with them. They walked into the bar and to Tifa's surprise it was brightly lit with decorations.

"Yuffie… what's this?" Tifa unhooked her arms and walked closer towards the middle of the bar. She looked around mesmerized by the balloons and streamers. It was so colourful and lively, Tifa couldn't believe that the 7th Heaven could ever look happy. She turned her head to take in every corner of the bar, and then she looked back at the two girls. Aerith and Yuffie were looking at each other with a triumphed smile.

"Surprise Tifa!" The two girls yelled with arms open as they ran to embrace her in a hug.

"What's the occasion? Thank you though." Tifa muffled through their arms.

"TIfa, what no hug for me?" A gruff familiar voice appear behind Tifa but before she could see their face Barret had already joined in on the hug.

"Barret of course there's a hug for you, always." Tifa could feel her heart swell up.

"Tifa you're back!" Marlene and Denzel ran up to Tifa and hugged her waist.

"Aww I missed you guys!" Tifa placed her hands on their heads loveingly. Tifa broke away from everyone's hugs and took in their faces. She was so relieved to see them again. It was like being home after being away on a really long trip. It reminded her of back in the old days when everything seemed so hopeless but in those dire moments she could always look to her friends. It was the best feeling and it was overwhelming her, she could feel the burning sensation form behind her eyes again. Sniffing she tried to hold the tears back.

"It's good to see you Tifa, welcome home." Tifa looked in the direction of thestoic voice and saw a red cloaked figure sitting in the brightly lit corner full of balloons.

"Thank you Vincent, it's good to see you too," Tifa smiled at him, she turned around and smiled at everyone. "It's good to see you _all." _

A blonde haired person popped their head up from behind the bar and hollered out.

"Hey let's get the drinks out! Yuffie lend me a hand would ya?" Cid gestured for Yuffie, Tifa looked at her best friend and saw her eyes sparkle with joy before running over to Cid.

In fact everyone had that sparkle in their eyes, including Aerith and Vincent who tried so hard to mask it. Tifa breathed deeply and closed her eyes taking it all in. She never wanted to forget this moment. Everything was perfect, the gang was acting goofy. They were all laughing and having fun, Marlene and Denzel were trying to play pranks on Cid. It was so comforting and unbelievably real. Everyone was here and together, well almost everyone.

As if on cue a pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around Tifa's waists and pulled her in close. His voice tickled her ear as he spoke softly to her.

"Hey there pretty lady and how are you on this wonderful evening?"

"Zack…" Tifa reached up and touched his cheek. He leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"I hope you don't mind but I also invited Sephiroth, we just got back from a mission and I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to make it back in time for your party so I came straight from work." Still in his arms Tifa turned around and faced him.

"You knew about this?" Tifa turned around and tilted her head.

"You still don't know do you?" Zack smirked at her.

"Did you plan this Zack?" Zack looked above Tifa's head and then back at her.

"Well… not entirely. Maybe you should talk to Aerith about that one," Zack turned her back around and lead her towards where Aerith and Marlene were making a plate of finger foods from behind the counter. "Go for it." Zack whispered in her ear and gave her one last push and smile before heading to site down beside Barret who happily passed Zack a beer.

"Tifa, here hold up we're almost done with the dipping sauce."

"Aerith, did you plan this whole thing?" Aerith wiped her hands on a cloth, leaning down Aerith talked to Marlene on eye level.

"Marlene do you think you can finish setting up the plates by yourself?" Marlene nodded enthusiastically. Aerith walked towards Tifa and held onto her arm leading her across the room to the door of the bar.

"Tifa, I don't know how to exactly say this. I've spent all day trying to figure out what to say tonight but I just can't seem to find the words that I want to express. Nothing seems right and nothing seems sincere enough to let you know that I'm sorry for any pain and hurt that I've ever caused you. I wanted to do something to make you really happy. I can't rest unless I know that you're okay and you're not bearing a burden anymore. I know that you've been through a lot and I know that I'm the reason behind all of your tears and your sorrows but tonight and from now on I want to make it up to you. I also just wanted you to know that I broke it off with Cloud; I want you to know that I would never do anything to get in the way between you and Zack. I'm happy for you both, I truly am. Please, just know that I'm so sorry… for everything." Aerith gripped onto both of Tifa's arms and lowered her head. She was crying.

"Oh Aerith, hey there's no need to cry. I never held anything against you to begin with. I also figured that I was the person that you wanted to apologize to. It's alright Aerith, I have a feeling that I'm going to be okay from now on and so are you. We're friends Aerith, it's okay I forgive you." Tifa hugged Aerith and stroked her back. Aerith was hiccupping and still crying. "Thank you Aerith, for everything."

Aerith rubbed her eyes and tried to fix her composure. She sniffed and tried to let out the last of her hiccups.

"Better?" Tifa asked. Nodding Aerith smiled again.

The two walked back into the bar and Aerith went to help Marlene serve the food. Tifa went straight to Zack who was leaning against a wall waiting for her with a smile. He opened his arms and embraced her.

"How did it go?"

"It went really well, I made a new friend, I got to see my old friends again. I'm with my Soldier, what more could I ask for? I'm happy very happy."

"I'm glad Tifa, I don't like seeing you sad. So please smile always," Zack kissed her smiling lips and caressed her face. "What do you say we get out of here later when the party dies down?" Zack smirked playfully at her.

"We'll see…" Tifa looked up at him teasingly.

"If I haven't already said so, you look gorgeous tonight… oh and sexy did I mention sexy?" Tifa laughed and hit his arm.

"Save it for tonight." Tifa winked at him.

"Here you go," Aerith placed two bears down in front of Vincent and Barret.

"Careful there Aerith, wouldn't want you to fall now. That's a lot you're carrying, those shoes of yours must scare off offenders! They are so… dangerous!" Barret warned sloppily. He must have had a bit to drink.

"It's alright, I'll be fine." Aerith walked towards the silver haired man that sat alone observing the others. He probably needs something to drink and eat. Aerith thought.

Walking over to ask if Sephiroth wanted anything Aerith was about to make it over to his table when she tripped over her yellow pumps. In that very moment Aerith thought back to Tifa's warning as they were getting ready.

"_Aerith are you sure you can wear pumps that high? Don't you think you should give it at least a few days of practice?"_

"_Nonsense, I can do this!" _

Aerith closed her eyes as she prepared to meet the cold hard ground. She was going to be so embarrassed falling flat on her face and while wearing such a cute outfit too! Aerith was already blushing from the thought of it.

"Are you alright?" Aerith's relaxed her scrunched face and opened her eyes slowly. She blinked a few times and stared into the beautiful green eyes that met with her own.

"Huh…" Aerith inhaled deeply and blinked again.

"Can you stand?" Aerith rolled her head to the side to see that she was suspended by Sephiroth who had caught her amidst her plunge of death.

"Uh huh," She nodded slowly at him. He lifted her up and tried to steady her as she regained her balance. The two looked at each other for a long moment. In that instant something clicked. "Thank you, sir." Aerith said slowly.

"You're very welcome, please call me Sephiroth." He smirked at her which made her blush. "May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"Aerith, it's nice to meet you Sephiroth." Aerith looked down at the ground the blood running to her face.

"It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful flower such as yourself Aerith," Sephiroth smiled gently at her, even though the smile did not fill his face it was nonetheless a genuine smile. Aerith had never been so flattered before in her life, this made her blush even more. Her eyes stayed focused on the ground. "Please don't be shy."

Aerith looked up at Sephiroth with a light smile, '_it's turning out to be a good night' _she thought inwardly as she giggled.


End file.
